Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-5x - 7}{4x - 7} \div 6$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{-5x - 7}{4x - 7} \times \dfrac{1}{6}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-5x - 7) \times 1} {(4x - 7) \times 6}$ $k = \dfrac{-5x - 7}{24x - 42}$